In many applications, power consumption is a critical issue, since it may limit the possibilities of using devices, when no ready-to-use power source like a power line is available. Examples come from all kinds of mobile devices including, for instance, mobile computers, mobile phones and mobile radio equipment. In many of these applications data including speech, audio data or other data are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver or even exchanged between participating entities. In many of these applications, transmitting and receiving data often causes the energy consumption of the corresponding device to climb.
For instance, in the field of mobile phones, energy consumption may be a critical parameter for the operating time of a mobile phone, since mobile phones typically depend on rechargeable batteries used, which have to be charged or recharged.
While many steps have been taken to limit the necessary power during transmission, energy consumption during receiving signals has not been focused on to the extent of saving energy during transmitting. Therefore, for instance in the field of mobile phones, a challenge exists to further reduce a power consumption. This may prolong an operating time of the mobile phone typically limited by the charge capacity of the batteries used.
However, also in other fields of technology and other applications, similar challenges exist. Apart from the previously-mentioned mobile computers and mobile radio equipment, similar challenges exist, for instance, in applications where signals are at least to be received and where an energy supply may be limited for different reasons. Other examples may come from the automotive area as well as the maritime or the aeronautical field.